Remus Lupin Hates Quidditch
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Remus watches in the cold while Sirius plays quidditch. This is a sequel to Sirius Black Hates Books. Rating M for slash and smut.


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J., not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Beta: Unfortunately my beta was too busy and I was too impatient, any mistakes are my own.

Rating: M for lots of lovely sexual content.

A/N: So this is sort of a sequel to Sirius Black Hates Books (SBHB), however it is not necessary to read that to enjoy this. I would like to dedicate it to 'Little-pixie-19' who convinced me to finally do a top Sirius story. Let me know what you think? Oh also for 'VioletEyed-Demon' who wanted a more smutty sequel to SBHB. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trudging over soggy grass and bundled up against the wind was not Remus Lupins ideal Saturday afternoon. He glanced over at the red-head next to him and found a similarly disgruntled expression on the head-girls freckled face. Lily gave him a small smile of resignation as they continued to follow the two brunets towards the Quidditch pitch; both secretly wishing they were back in the common room by the fire with a good book.<p>

Remus heard Sirius' raucous laugh float back on the wind, before the animagus readjusted the broom over his shoulder. The two eager players headed for the changing room as Remus and Lily started to climb the stands.

They settled near the middle of the stands and after a quick drying spell on the damp bench. Both took books from their bags and started to read. Not long after a rush of wind ruffled the pages and James and Sirius blurred by in a whirl of red cloaks and dark hair. A bludger careened out of no-where clipping the tail of Sirius' broom, he wobbled into a U-turn, gaining his balance with the confidence of a pro and zooming off towards James.

Sirius laughed, "Remus did you see that?" he called over the late March wind. They were half-way through Quidditch season and practising way too much for Remus' liking. Remus Lupin hated Quidditch; he hated the cold empty space he found in his bed most mornings, a light indent where Sirius had laid a few hours before. He hated the almost constant pathway of mud in and out of the dorm, he hated chilly afternoons spent with crows of loud cheering fans way too close for comfort on his heightened senses, he hated the constant commentary of other players and teams and who was closest to the cup, but most of all he hated that Sirius assumed every boy was interested, specifically Remus.

Remus and Lily huddled down in their seats more comfortable. Glancing over at him, Lily let a mischievous smile grace her lips. They both muttered a spell under their breath as they lifted their books to eye level effectively hiding their faces. Grinning, Remus let his eyes roam over the now shimmering pages to the scene beyond; the modified dissolution charm made the pages took like water, rippling with movement as he watched Sirius circle the pitch. He had gotten the idea after reading a muggle detective book and realised the genius of one-way glass. To others (namely the two raven haired players) it would seem as if Remus and Lily were merely engrossed in their novels, when in fact they could admire the men they loved, without having the complication of inflating their egos any more than necessary.

After a while Remus forgot about the cold and the damp in the air, he forgot that he was sitting on a hard bench, and that his hands were practically freezing to the pages, because watching Sirius was a marvel to him. That boy had such elegance on a broom. Remus' eyes tracked him as he swerved and dived, effortlessly countering the high winds, bending them to his advantage. Remus could watch him all day, the carefree smile that graced his lips as he soared through the air, his slightly too-long hair whipping behind him like a flag. Remus brushed his bangs out of his eyes and decided to turn the rippling page to keep up the pretence of reading, just in case.

Sirius glanced over towards Remus; he was totally absorbed in his book, not even taking a cursory interest at the rather spectacular moves he was pulling. Sirius sighed as he watched Remus push his fringe back and circled closer towards Remus, trying to get his attention. Sirius had a small satisfied grinned as the speed of his passing ruffled Remus hair, his bangs falling into his eyes again, but Remus still did not look up, just shook his head to dislodge the locks and slouched down in his seat further, lifting his book up more.

Sirius was not concentrating; being to put out by Remus' lack of attention meant he was totally unprepared when the snitch ricocheted off of his broom handle and James almost collided into him in pursuit. Sirius managed a fast dip, dropping a few feet out of the war-path as James hollered at him to concentrate. Thankfully the wind blocked out most of the profanities that were directed at him, but he got the gist.

Sirius got his head back in the game. After a couple of hours of drills and manoeuvres he was totally in control, prepared for anything, they were definitely going to thrash the Slitherins next week, he knew it! The vigorous workout was making Sirius pull at his collar for air. Dropping himself lower he flexed his muscles and was able to cling onto the broom with just his thighs. He whipped his jumper over his head and dropped it to the damp grass below.

Remus let out a satisfied sigh as he watched Sirius strip a layer off leaving him in just a tank top. A small smile crept onto his lips as the sweat glistened off of his toned arms, the thin cloth slightly sticking to his frame. Remus' mind conjured up reminders of having his arms wrapped around that torso, of having his hands running over that broad slick back just last night as he clung on to Sirius' hard body, during one very spectacular release. Looking down at his now tented lap Remus shifted himself around, trying to get comfortable without Lily noticing.

He spared a glance her way, but she was wholeheartedly absorbed in her potter-watching that she seemed to have forgotten Remus was even there, let along fantasising about his boyfriend with a hard on. Remus looked back out to the field. Sirius was weaving in and out of the goal posts the pull of his muscles under tanned smooth skin had a tingle running down Remus' spine and shot right into his balls, they tightened and he forced back a groan. He had to calm down. Sirius looked up at him and he made sure his book was covering his undoubtedly lust filled eyes

Sirius was doing some elaborate rolls, twisting dodging around James' speeding broom. Remus could only wish for half his grace, he looked up over the top of his book when Sirius was looking so that he knew he was sort of paying attention, before dipping his head and watching through the shimmering pages, grinning at the animagus's exuberance.

Lilly giggled as James got his wand out and conjured some gold trimmed red ribbon to trail behind him as he flew with precision spelling out 'Lily' in the air. Remus rolled his eyes at her and she blushed, before frowning and standing up as Sirius careened through the middle, ruining the masterpiece. He was then being chased by one very miffed Potter. Remus could clearly see the moment an idea formed in his lovers head, he saw that glint in his eye and the sudden purpose in which he flew.

Sirius grabbed a trailing end of ribbon that still floated messily in the air. Doing his best to travel his intended path and keep in front of James was quite a feat, but as Sirius finished with a flourish, Remus could not hold in a laugh, even Lily was hiding a smile. James stopped and flew around the other side so he could read the new word…

"Sap" James gave a shrug as if conceding to the statement and announced that they'd had enough practice for one day. As Lily and Remus picked up their things, the two boys descended to land. Lily ran into James' arms as they reached the ground and gave him a kiss, "I think it was sweet" she assured him.

Remus waited for Sirius to come to him. After jogging across the pitch to grab his dropped clothing he walked over, watching James and Lily head towards the castle.

"Shall we" Remus gestured at the couple.

"Nope" was the only reply before Sirius strode past and dragged him backwards under the lower stands.

"Sirius what-" then suddenly warm lips were pressed to his, strong arms surrounded him. His still semi-erect cock twitched in interest as Sirius slipped a strong thigh between Remus legs, putting more pressure on his confined flesh. Remus groaned into Sirius' talented mouth.

"Oh, so now you're paying attention" Sirius smirked as he pulled away, Remus blinked a few times dazed

"Hmm?" was the only response he could muster.

"Maybe not" Sirius chuckled before pulling Remus against him Remus' hands pushed up Sirius shirt to run over his sweat slick chest and he couldn't help but whimper as he stroked upwards and along broad shoulders. "I don't like being ignored Remus" Sirius all but growled in his ear.

"I'm not" Remus gasped as the other boys teeth nibbled his earlobe "Ignoring you"

"Out there" Sirius pulled Remus hips closed, "you were too absorbed in your book to barely glance at me the whole time" Sirius rolled his hips. Remus gripped his biceps as his knees threatened to buckle under the ecstasy that ran through his body. "You know I don't like being ignored for books, remember?" Sirius asked, inching his fingers under the hem of Remus' shirt. Remus couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Yea I do remember, I also remember that I got a fabulous boyfriend out of it." Sirius stilled for a second before pulling back to look Remus in the eye.

"Not the point" Remus just quirked his eyebrow in question, "shut up" was all Sirius said before locking their mouths together making sure Remus would be thinking of nothing else but him. As Sirius pulled Remus' shirt up, trying to get it off he realised it was caught on the backpack he still had slung over his shoulder. Sirius removed the bag and then the shirt. Remus looked around and found his coat lying a few feet away where he had dropped it, spreading it out over the ground he sat on it and pulled Sirius down next to him.

As they kissed again Sirius gently laid Remus down, loving the feeling of their naked chests rubbing together. Remus whimpered as Sirius gently pinched one of his nipples. With Sirius tongue penetrating his mouth so thoroughly all Remus could think was being penetrated in other ways. Raising his hips he increased the friction between their clothed erections. Sirius smiled and one hand left the tightened nipple to delve lower, as he gripped Remus length through his jeans Remus' back arched more. Sirius pulled away and Remus was practically panting in anticipation, before sloppy kisses were littered down Remus' neck and chest.

Sirius grinned devilishly as he heard Remus moan his name and continued lower; once his lips were halted at his werewolf's waistband he kissed along Remus' lower abdomen as he started to undo the fly. Sirius let his mouth travel over the cotton covered flesh feeling it twitch and Remus' breath hitch right before Sirius peeled the cloth down and let his tongue trace the pulsing vein he found. Remus' hands fisted in Sirius' hair as pulled him closer, begging to be taken.

Sirius obliged quickly, taking the whole length into his mouth, Remus let a moan pass his lips as the wet suction consumed him. Sirius hummed in satisfaction and started to bob his head. Remus lifted his head enough to look down and watch those beautiful red lips slide over his hard flesh slowly slipping all the way down.

Remus gasped as Sirius trailed his fingers over his tight sack; gently massaging. After tortuously brining him to the edge and denying him the fall Sirius sat up and grinned wickedly down at his werewolf. Remus whimpered as he saw Sirius' thick erection straining to be let out of the confines of his trousers.

"Prepare yourself for me" Sirius whispered huskily as he stood and removed the rest of his clothing. Remus quickly complied; kicking his trousers and pants off he sucked two fingers into his mouth getting them slick and wet as fast as he could, before lowering his hand. Remus closed his eyes, trying to stave off his imminent orgasm as he rubbed his fingers against his own opening. Breathing deep he breached the ring of muscles steadily pushing one wet finger inside. Remus bit his lip against the burn, even expecting it didn't help the initial pain, after a few strokes he was able to push all the way to the knuckle; thus started to add the second finger.

Remus was gasping for air as he touched himself, imagining Sirius soon filling him like this. His eyes shot open as a groan echoed above him, Sirius was kneeling between his legs watching Remus' fingers disappear inside of him, whilst pumping his own weeping member at the same speed. Remus faltered slightly as the intense gaze Sirius had; the concentration, the lust, the need. Remus pulled his fingers out, he was impossibly hard and beyond turned on that, had half of Hogwarts decided to walk in, he would still have unashamedly begged Sirius to fuck him.

"Please Siri, I need you now" Remus was mildly surprised at how hoarse his voice was. Remus curled his hand around Sirius and guided him forward.

"Yes, Rem" was all Sirius said as he braced his arms either side of Remus' head. Remus' body quivered as the blunt head pressed into him, "gah, oh fuck Moony" Sirius pushed his hips further plunging inside in one long thrust. Remus grabbed those taught biceps again as his legs clutched Sirius' thighs, pulling him deeper. Gasping and panting Sirius paused, feeling Remus clenching around him, adjusting to the intrusion.

Remus whimpered and began to rock his hips gently, bringing Sirius further into him. Sirius groaned at the building friction and started to thrust in rhythm. Their lips crashed messily, tongue flicking out to taste each other as the pace got faster. Sirius pulled his lips back and knelt up; he hooked Remus' legs over each arm and pulled him into his thrusts. Remus just spread his legs father apart and let Sirius own him.

Sirius practically growled at the submission when Remus threw his head back and bared his throat as he writhed on the ground, Sirius glanced down, watching himself enter his lover. He couldn't believe how hot it was to be inside Remus, how perfect.; the give and pull, as he pounded in and out; the tight friction that gripped him and the delicious sounds that he could pull from his Moonys throat was intoxicating.

Remus closed his eyes and let the pleasure run through him, let Sirius take him, mark him. Remus knew that he would do anything for Sirius, he wondered if Sirius knew that he would obey any command his _mate_ gave. For Sirius was his _mate;_ both Remus and Moony were very agreeable on that; they were utterly possessed by Sirius. A shout erupted from Remus's vocal cords as Sirius hit that sensitive bundle of nerves and all coherent thought left him.

Sirius knew he was driving Remus mad, as he babbled and moaned wantonly beneath him. Remus's leaking cock was practically pulsing. Thrusting harder the animagus gripped the engorged flesh and after two or three stroked Remus was bucking his hips and releasing ribbons of come over Sirius' hand. The sudden constriction around him as Remus' orgasm peaked made Sirius see starts, with Remus' name on his lips he emptied inside of his boyfriend. Ragged breathing filled the enclosed space, as Sirius gently pulled out and collapsed on his back next to Remus.

"Jesus! I need a shower" Sirius muttered, Remus let out an involuntary chuckle, before clamping his hand over his mouth. Sirius just quirked an eyebrow at him,

"Would you like some help with that?" Remus grinned, as a smirk spread on Sirius lips.

"Why, my dear Moony, I might just take you up that offer" He leaned in and let his lips linger over Remus "I love you" he whispered before lowering his mouth. Remus moaned and pressed against him, a warm tongue slipping between his teeth in a slow lazy caress.

With protesting muscles Sirius got up, the hard Quidditch practice and impromptu private workout had made Sirius back and legs stiff. Remus gathered himself together and started dressing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sirius asked hands on his hips, still completely naked.

"Getting dressed" Remus stated as he admired the view.

"Well don't" Sirius sauntered towards him "You need to help me with my shower, remember" he kissed him chastely.

"Sirius! I am not walking up to the castle naked" Remus replied and started buttoning his shirt. Sirius' hands stilled his movements.

"Who said anything about going back to the castle" Sirius pulled Remus by the hand. Ducking out from under the stands he pulled him in the direction of the Quidditch locker room. Remus was surprised that Sirius didn't seem to care that he was out in the open wind completely exposed. Sirius just silently led him into the building and turned on one of showers. Sirius summoned their clothes and bags, which miraculously folded it's self onto a bench all neat and tidy, Remus only had a moment to be impressed before Sirius was trying to take his trousers off again. Remus took over the removal as Sirius kissed down his neck and then led him under the hot spray. Remus sighed as the hot water sluiced over his satisfied body and lent back into Sirius' embrace. _Maybe Quidditch isn't so bad after all; if only for the benefit of needing 'steamy' showers. _

The End!

* * *

><p>AN: Wow this took a lot longer to write than I expected. Please review!


End file.
